Conventionally, a device and a method for measuring and correcting a positioning error of a robot are known, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 8-174453.
In this device and method, a target is disposed on one of a table and the distal end of a robot, and a measuring device is disposed on the other, and, by obtaining a link parameter error from the distance to the target, measured by the measuring device, and a robot's operation instruction value, a positioning error of the distal end of the robot is estimated.